


Colds, Capri Suns, and Kisses

by EmptyIceCreamContainer



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Movie Night, Rated T for language, Tooth Rotting Fluff, aside from one curse word this is basically a G rated fic, capri sun - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 23:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmptyIceCreamContainer/pseuds/EmptyIceCreamContainer
Summary: When he hears his best friend/crush isn't feeling well, Brendon rushes over with a bunch of cheesy DVDs and a half-full box of Capri Suns to help her feel better.  Done in response to the prompt, "Brendon with his carton of Capri Sun pouches and teeth rotting fluff".  The photo that inspired the prompt is included in the fic post.





	Colds, Capri Suns, and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SecretStudentDragonBlog](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretStudentDragonBlog/gifts).



> This is my first time trying to write Brendon, so we'll see how this goes!
> 
> Features a female OC that I left deliberately vague, so imagine whoever you want.

Brendon had to stop himself from drinking the rest of the Capri Sun before he got off the bus.  He’d gotten them for a reason, after all, and technically only half of the drinks were his.  The second he’d heard she wasn’t feeling well, he knew just what to do—running off to the convenience store to get the bulk pack of Capri Suns and filling his backpack full of goofy old movies from his collection.

 

“Brendon, what are you doing here?  Aren’t you busy?” she asked as she answered the door, dressed in comfortable pajamas.  She hadn’t been expecting anyone, and was hoping to work on recovering from her cold in maximum comfort.

 

“I came over as soon as I could!  When I heard you weren’t feeling well, I knew what I had to do!” he explained, tossing the backpack down as he stepped through the door and proudly holding the already-opened box of juice packets in front of him.

 

“You and your Capri Sun!” she couldn’t help but tease as she flopped down onto the couch.

 

“Hey, it’s fruit juice, and fruits have vitamin C and stuff, so it’ll probably help with your cold!” he said, grinning wide as he flopped onto the couch next to her.  They both knew he probably didn’t need an excuse to bring a box of the drinks over, but the thought behind his excuse warmed her heart.  “I also brought a bunch of movies for us to watch!”

 

“You’re staying to hang out?  You… realize I really meant I’m sick right?  Like, still feeling crappy and probably contagious?” she had a nasty coughing fit at that moment, unintentionally emphasizing the point.  She did her best to cover her cough and not cough in his direction.

 

“Yeah, and I’m here to make you feel better!” His face split into one of those big, dazzling smiles that made her heart melt a little.  They’d been close friends for a while now, but risking illness was above and beyond what she expected, and certainly didn’t help the steadily growing crush she’d developed over him.

 

That crush was certainly not subsiding as the night went on.  Brendon unceremoniously dumped the contents of the Capri Sun box onto the table in front of the TV, insistently pressing a juice pouch into her hand.  When he sat back down, she couldn’t help but notice the cuddly proximity he kept as they joked about the movie.  About halfway through, he shifted to rest one arm around the back of the couch.  It could have just been getting more comfortable, but she couldn’t help but notice that it meant his arm was technically around her.

 

She noticed him distractedly staring off into the middle distance, as if caught deep in an inner debate.  She thought she knew what it was about.

 

“You can have some if you want.”

 

“What?”

 

“The Capri Suns?”

 

“Oh, uh, I already drank my half of the box on the way here.”

 

“You can take some of mine, haha!  I mean, it tastes awesome but I’m not as dedicated to it as you are!”

 

He gleefully took one of the Wild Cherry pouches, but something about his expression showed he hadn’t been thinking about the fruit juice he still loved since grade school.

 

The movie ended and Brendon went ahead and put in the next DVD.  As he returned, she made a passing remark about how she had the _worst_ headache.

 

“Would me playing with your hair help?  I mean, I could brush your hair or braid it for you or something and it might help you feel better.”

 

Dear _god_ that sounded like a good idea.  She immediately agreed and the next thing she knew he was running his hands through her hair, massaging her scalp, combing it with his fingers, and messily arranging and de-arranging it into and out of braids.

 

The movie was one of those delightfully cheesy Disney Princess ones.  But none of the Disney Princes could compete with the best friend who’d shown up unannounced with a box half-full of grade school juice drinks and a bag full of DVDs just to make her feel better, and who currently had his hands tangled into her hair.

 

As the inevitable big dramatic kissing scene came up, she shifted around in her seat.  As she turned around, she found Brendon right there, well within her personal space and definitively within kissing distance.  Neither of them made a move away.  Instead, in fact, he seemed to inch delightfully closer, closing his eyes, leaning in for a kiss…

 

“Holy SHIT Brendon, I have a COLD!” she shouted, startled and shoving him away last second.  “Wait, wait no I’m not rejecting you!” she quickly explained at the utterly heartbroken look that momentarily crossed his face.  “Not only do I care about you—a _lot_ , I might clarify—but you’re a _singer_.  A sore throat and a coughing fit would _not_ be ideal for you.”

 

“But it’d be worth it!” He responded with a glowing smile and a look that make him look like the most lovestruck puppy on planet Earth.  She couldn’t help but giggle.

 

“I _swear_ , the second I’m not contagious I’m going to plant one on you.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Definitely!”

 

“A big one with tongue?”

 

She broke out laughing again at that, before it devolved into coughing again.  She did her best to nod a “yes” back.

 

“Woo hoo, she likes me back!” he half-cheered, pumping a fist in the air. She found herself cough-laughing again at his little victory cheer.  “Do you know how long I’ve been trying to figure out how to let you know?”

 

“And… your best plan was to do this when I was sick?”

 

“I was hoping for a time when you wouldn’t be sick, but things worked out still, right?”

 

She paused for a moment to pretend to think about an answer.  “Hmm, sure, I guess it did.  The only thing is it totally deprived me of my epic plan to ask _you_ out…”

 

He had a look of pure joy as he realized she felt the same.

 

She kept true to her word, and planted a kiss on him when she felt better.  And yes, it was a big one with tongue.

 

His love of Capri Suns continued on, with photographers sometimes catching him lovingly gazing at the inconveniently packaged beverages.  What they didn’t know was that the loving gaze wasn’t _just_ because he continued to enjoy guzzling the highlight/lowlight of many a school lunch.  Whenever he saw a box of those pouches of Roarin’ Waters, Surfer Cooler, and Wild Cherry, he couldn’t help but remember that cuddly night of cheesy movies when he finally got to admit his feelings to his girlfriend.


End file.
